Ianto Always Gets What He Wants
by Erin Giles
Summary: Ianto Jones doesn't need words to get Jack Harkness into bed with him.


**TITLE**: Ianto Always Gets What He Wants  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**WORDS**: 738  
**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS**: Jack/Ianto  
**DISCLAIMER**: Torchwood is property of the BBC and RTD.  
**SUMMARY**: Ianto's found other ways of asking Jack to sleep with him.

**AUTHORS NOTES**: Probably should be writing my essay or the next chapter of 'The Boy Is Gone' but Jack and Ianto were snuggled up in bed with me this morning...

* * *

Jack's head tilted to the side slightly as he watched Ianto's face in blissful slumber. He was lain on his side in Jack's bed, hair messy from where a towel had recently ruffled through it, not quite dry in patches. One of his arms lay by his head on the pillow, cradling the other more fragile one in the nook of it. Owen had said it was just a nasty sprain. Weevil hunting really had just been Weevil hunting that evening.

Ianto hadn't quite made it under the covers. One of his feet was tucked under the edge at the bottom but that was apparently the greatest effort he had made to get into bed properly. There was still a damp towel half hanging off the bed next to Ianto's muddy and bloody clothes.

Jack sighed, scooping up the dirty clothes in one arm, plucking the socks and underwear out and placing them in the wash basket. He inspected the suit and tie, deciding they probably needed the expertise of a dry cleaner before Ianto could wear them again. The shirt however seemed beyond salvation, no matter how good at stitching Ianto was it would be more cost and time effective just to go down to Marks and Spencer's tomorrow and buy a new one. Pity, Jack thought, he'd liked Ianto in pink.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Jack coaxed, trying to ease the covers down from underneath Ianto. Ianto only snuffled into the pillow slightly, not helping in anyway whatsoever so Jack had to hold onto the pyjama bottoms to keep Ianto's dignity. Jack chuckled to himself. There would have been a time not so long ago where Jack would have been desperate to get Ianto's naked body into his bed, half his clothes already gone before they even left his office, but now.

Jack sighed, lifting Ianto's feet to rescue the last of the blankets from the Welshman's clutches before pulling them back up over him, tucking him in like he was a four-year-old toddler rather than a twenty-four-year-old man. Jack watched him for a long moment, perched on the edge of the bed, apparently in a deep sleep. The team were gone for the night, Jack had done all the important jobs round the Hub, and he suddenly felt as tired as Ianto looked. He stripped down to his boxers, climbing over Ianto to get onto the free side of the bed, moving stealthily so as not to wake him. He snuggled down underneath the covers before rolling Ianto back into his embrace, sighing contentedly as he slipped arms round Ianto's waist, pulling his t-shirt down that had hocked up slightly before pressing a palm flat against Ianto's belly.

"Finally." The word came as a breathy whisper from Ianto's lips as Jack felt the body beneath him move further back into Jack's own body.

Jack knew he'd been had. Ianto had looked too gorgeous and innocent to be truly asleep. Jack should have seen through it when he realised Ianto wasn't drooling or snoring. "You've been awake all this time haven't you?"

"I was going to start whimpering like a hurt puppy if you'd have started climbing up the ladder." Ianto confessed, his voice had a sleepy quality to it though as Jack softly chuckled against his neck.

"You could have just asked you know." Jack replied almost indignantly before pressing a kiss to Ianto's neck.

"Where would be the challenge in that?" Ianto replied round a yawn as his uninjured arm slid down so it was resting over Jack's that was still on his belly. "Same outcome either way."

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson and leave you to sleep on your own." Jack threatened, but Ianto knew as well as Jack that it was an empty threat. Jack was too comfy now, too content to move for a long time.

"Maybe later." Ianto teased before he yawned again.

"You can actually go to sleep now you've got what you wanted." Jack whispered next to Ianto's ear, resisting the urge to nip it, because that would never lead to sleep.

Ianto mumbled something that sounded like 'I know' before the sheets that encircled them both started rising and falling in a steady rhythmic pattern, a soft snoring the only thing permeating the darkness. Jack closed his eyes with a smile, breathing in deep as the smell of freshly washed hair lulled him to sleep too.


End file.
